


王喻/知更27

by Fitzerald



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzerald/pseuds/Fitzerald





	王喻/知更27

「如果过去还值得眷恋 别太快冰释前嫌  
谁甘心就这样 彼此无挂也无牵」  
——王菲《匆匆那年》

（我好像还从没开过这样的一辆车。）

喻文州就这样一个踉跄跌进王杰希的怀抱里，剧烈的心跳清晰可感。  
王杰希的动作有些仓促，自然也没控制好力道，喻文州的肩把他的胸口也撞得很疼。王杰希感觉得到喻文州明显一僵，随即又放松下来。  
这不是个适合拥抱的地方，也不是个适合拥抱的时机。卫生间的熏香有点重，和酒味混在一起，味道称得上清奇。  
更何况在共同的认知里，这是他们第一次拥抱。  
就连王杰希自己都有点意外，为什么会在看到喻文州的眼睛之后突然升起那么强烈的情感——像是迫切地想要抓住什么即将流走的东西。  
王杰希觉得醉了的人绝对不止喻文州，否则他的脑海里为什么反复回放着方士谦那句随口的疑问——如果他现在还喜欢你，他还喜欢你什么呢？  
他很清楚喻文州从头到尾都把过去和现在分得很明白，只有他始终不愿意划出一条界限。他回想自己人生里这三十年的时光，所有看起来完全违背理智的举动，都只不过是凭着一股不甘心罢了。  
方士谦曾经在某顿乏味的午饭里拉着他闲聊，问他是不是铁了心要试一试追回喻文州。  
王杰希没有犹豫，说是。  
方士谦听完，似乎是在劝告和放任之间摇摆不定，难得沉默了很久。  
“我知道你不试试绝对不会甘心，但是你要想清楚了，现在和过去是完全不同的两个情况，从前喻文州就像是逆着一条传送带在往你的方向跑，他可能跑了百分之五十，跑了百分之八十，甚至百分之九十九，只要你稍微往他靠近一些，这个故事的结局就会完全不同。但是你没有。所以他停下来了，他甚至不用费力气后退，瞬间就可以离你万里之遥。”  
“我不了解他，对他向你靠近究竟做出了多大的努力也没有深究的兴趣，我只是要告诉你，是个人都会灰心失望，我不能断定你会不会比他强一些，能跑满那百分之百的路程，但我基本可以肯定，这次喻文州非但不会向你靠近半分，甚至也不见得在终点迎接你。就算是这样的路，你也非走不可吗？”  
方士谦对于王杰希的个人生活从来不予置评，他不喜欢干涉任何人的决定。所以如果不是肉眼可见的艰难，他绝对不会浪费时间去劝阻王杰希。  
王杰希当然知道明知不可为而为之，在感情这个命题上是最行不通的。  
可他没办法给自己找到放弃的理由。  
他不缺这么一个朋友，或者可以说他早就失去过喻文州很多年，最坏的结果不过是再次失去这个朋友一次，也好过什么也不做就任由自己再一次和喻文州错过。  
面对王杰希几乎没有什么悬念的答案，方士谦也只能彻底放弃了劝说的意愿。  
“但是如果，是说如果，你真的给他造成了巨大的困扰，即使你凭一己之力走到尽头也没办法打动他呢？”  
王杰希垂着眼帘，半晌长舒一口气，语气平淡：“你也太小看我了。放手是喻文州十九岁就学会的东西，我没有理由比十几年前的他还要差劲。”  
喻文州远看的时候身材是很不错的，但是抱起来才真切地感觉到他身上几乎没什么肉，明明演员都要为了上镜保持健身状态，可他似乎总是瘦瘦高高的像一根竹竿。如果不是因为这个人是喻文州，王杰希无论如何也会吐槽一句硌得慌。  
时间被沉默无限拉长，喻文州靠在他怀里一动不动，没有挣脱也没有回应，带着酒味的气息打在他耳畔，灼烫中还勾起了若有若无的痒。  
王杰希渐渐缓过来，想着没有明确的回应就是拒绝的原则，心里大概有了答案。他低头轻轻苦笑了一下，觉得自己也该适可而止了。  
他默默地积攒起全身的力气，就要推开喻文州。  
喻文州却忽然动了动。他抬起手回抱住他，声音低得几不可闻，更像一声叹息。他说：“王杰希。”  
然后没了下文。  
王杰希刚费了千心万苦聚起来的决心，顷刻之间又散落了一地。  
“没想到你醉得这么厉害。”王杰希轻声说。  
喻文州“嗯”了一声，过了一会儿，他又低声叫了一句，“学长。”  
王杰希所有的念念不忘，喻文州所有的耿耿于怀，都在这个称呼里糅成了一团。王杰希已经无暇后悔自己答应见证喻文州喝醉这件显然杀敌八百自损一万的事了。他垂眸看着喻文州的发顶，轻轻开口：“喻文州。”  
“嗯？”  
“你那次在酒吧里，是不是想亲我？”  
喻文州慢慢抬起头看他，瞳孔深不见底。  
王杰希试图用深呼吸平复自己的心跳频率，嘴唇却还是控制不住地微微颤抖着。“那你现在还想吗？”  
没有回应。王杰希吻过去的时候给自己想了一个荒唐到合理的解释。他想质询方可以随时打断被质询方。  
喻文州本来没剩下什么神智的大脑在这个吻里陡然清醒过来。王杰希一开始只是小心翼翼地试探，舌头在他唇上徘徊，过了一会儿没有接收到反抗的讯号，干脆心一横当成是默许，顺理成章地挑开喻文州的齿关。喻文州眯着眼睛，看着王杰希闭眼时颤动的睫毛，和那个夜晚微妙重合。  
算了。喻文州在闭上眼睛放任自己完全沉浸在亲吻里的那一刻想。就当圆梦了吧。  
至少那个曾经甚至现在都偶尔还在困扰他的、亲吻王杰希未遂的梦，可以在今天之后宣告终结了。  
得益于这家店稀少的客流量，他们在洗手间里耗了这么长时间都无人打搅，果然称得上是安全性一流。否则新晋影帝被人撞见或是被狗仔跟拍到这样的场面实在不是什么可以用来开玩笑的事。  
吻渐渐加深，却依旧克制，王杰希谨慎得像是生怕打破一场梦境。只有环在喻文州腰上的手还在慢慢收紧。爵士乐透过隔音效果良好的门模糊地传进来，淹没在节奏混乱的呼吸声里。  
王杰希揽着喻文州的腰，忽然一个转身，从原本背抵在门上的位置转成将喻文州彻底困在自己的怀抱里，还不忘伸手垫在喻文州的后脑勺上防止他磕到门板。喻文州在被动状态里睁开了眼睛，混沌的大脑还没来得及思考要如何夺回主动，王杰希下意识地一抬膝盖，碰到了他的腿间。  
喻文州的呼吸微微一滞。王杰希有一瞬间的怔愣，停下了亲吻。  
“你……”场面有些尴尬。但是王杰希一开口又觉得没有问的必要——好歹也在这里纠缠了那么久，大概有什么生理反应都是很合理的。只是眼下这个局面他们都没有应对的经验，一时间完全不知道如何收场。  
过了一会儿，喻文州哑着嗓子说：“抱歉。”  
他低着头，不敢直视王杰希的眼睛，只感觉心脏迟钝地抽动了一下。  
就在这个漫长的吻之前，他搜肠刮肚也没有从那些灰烬里唤醒对王杰希一星半点的浓烈情绪，甚至那些最深刻的往事回想起来都如山海般遥远。可现在要他如何解释，如何面对仅用一个吻就勾起的早已被他尘封入土的年少遐思。  
他不敢深究，不敢剖开已经有些麻木的内心，不敢推翻努力了这么多年终于快要盖棺定论的答案——关于他是否爱了王杰希十二年。  
而王杰希只是目不转睛地看着他，语气如常：“为什么要说抱歉？”  
哪怕他这个时候已然手足无措，仿佛无意间在喻文州的心口掀起了一条缝隙，突然窥见了这么久以来都一直在期待的、与他有关的秘密。他来不及感觉到半分关于“喻文州也许还喜欢我”的欣喜，只担心那恐怕是喻文州拼命隐藏的东西，陡然重见天日，会不会适得其反。  
但是他又控制不住地想把那条缝隙多拨开一些，想知道是不是这么多年念念不忘的不仅仅是他，想知道这条跑道的尽头有没有可能停留着一个同样耿耿于怀的喻文州。  
然而他只是把头砸在喻文州的肩头上，任由所有的感官都被喻文州身上的酒气封闭。在那一刻他仿佛听到了一声若有若无的碎裂声，隔离着过去与现在的冰封湖面猝然裂开。残破的栅栏里已经一只羊也不剩，王杰希却固执地要补这个牢。  
“喻文州，”他说，“我爱你。”  
终于有一天，也轮到喻文州沉默和无奈。他想，我该拿你怎么办。  
口袋里的手机像是料准了喻文州的为难，正巧在这个时候振动起来。王杰希本能地往后退了一步隔开距离，喻文州匆忙掏出手机，不留神把外套口袋里的东西带到了地上。  
俗话说祸不单行，古语诚不我欺。两个人看着躺在地上的宾馆房卡，不约而同地沉默，没接通的手机还在吱哇乱叫。  
“这外套是少天的，”喻文州有些头疼，还要顶着王杰希复杂的目光解释，“卡是他要转交给叶导的，和我没关系。”  
王杰希看着喻文州急于撇清的样子，从尴尬到极点的场面里感受出一丝微妙的好笑，不动声色地点了点头，“你先接电话。”  
喻文州这才有时间看手机屏幕，不看则已，一看又陷入了更强烈的头疼中。王杰希凑过去瞥了一眼，来电人是黄少天。  
他重新靠近，喻文州下意识抬头和他对视了一眼。王杰希的眼神在灯光作用下有些偏暗，看不分明，喻文州却立刻察觉到了什么。他想事已至此。  
于是喻文州一改常态、没有任何拖泥带水地问：“学长，要借走这张房卡吗？”  
没有人规定告白完还有一项开房的流程，更何况喻文州并没有对他的告白做出任何回应。王杰希用膝盖想都知道黄少天在电话那头肯定气得跳脚。但他无从拒绝，因为喻文州的语气太过理所当然。他说，我们总得找个更合适的地方收场吧。正好房间就在这栋楼上，出去还不知道会不会遇上狗仔。  
逻辑严密，无懈可击。表白和一夜情在逻辑上完全不冲突。  
喻文州一进门就把关机的手机扔在了地毯上，转头去吻王杰希，伸手解他正装的扣子。王杰希对他这套轻车熟路的动作莫名地升起些许不快，皱着眉低声问你急什么。  
喻文州手上的动作一顿，王杰希迅速地把勒在领口的领带扯了下来，连同西装外套一起扔在门边，垂眸看了一眼喻文州，若有所思地点了点头。“你好像确实比我急。”  
喻文州眼皮一跳，眯起眼睛， “王杰希……”  
然后再次被摁在墙上，王杰希单手解了他的皮带扣，冰凉的手指准确地摸到了鼓起的地方。喻文州轻轻颤抖了一下，徘徊在内裤边沿的手已经探了进去。  
手的主人一脸坦然地给他打预防针：“我头一次帮别人干这事儿，不舒服和我说一声。”说完他把喻文州半硬的性器握在手里，听到喻文州闷在喉咙里的一声“嗯”，开始手法生疏地撸动起来。他是真的毫无经验，平时就连自己都少有这样需要解决生理问题的时候，更何况现在还是在帮喜欢的人。  
喻文州耳根发红，呼吸也比平时粗重几分，表情却没什么变化，过了一会儿忽然低笑了一声。王杰希听到这声清浅的笑，心头一颤的同时也挑起眉，加快了手上的动作，凑过去吻上喻文州的唇角。  
“酒味怎么还这么重。”  
喻文州喘着气看他一眼，“学长不喜欢的话，嘶——”  
王杰希的指尖在他性器顶端勾了一个圈，成功打断了后半句话。喻文州反驳失败，吸了一口凉气： “不是不会吗。”  
王杰希学着他刚才的样子，在他耳边低笑一声，没接话。喻文州垂着头，试图掩盖脸上的表情，耳根的红缓缓蔓延到颊边。王杰希渐渐掌握到了节奏，手上一刻不停地取悦着喻文州，高潮的瞬间喻文州下意识地微微弓起身体，随后把全身的重量都靠在身后的墙上，努力平复急促的呼吸。  
王杰希沉默了一下，转身拿了几张餐巾纸擦掉手上的浊液。  
喻文州看在眼里，一声抱歉卡在喉咙里还没来得及说出口，王杰希转头看了他一眼。  
“你的债我还了，”王杰希轻描淡写地说，“接下来是不是应该轮到你了？”

喻文州身上几乎一丝不挂的时候，王杰希还留了一件衬衫。宾馆的单人床窄且偏硬，倒也谈不上施展不开。  
这次的吻已经与最开始的全然不同，浓烈且充满侵略性。喻文州一开始没有控制好力道，在王杰希唇上留下了不深不浅的一个破口，后者却似全不在意，就着血腥味继续着唇齿纠缠。而王杰希就连侵略感都意外的和他本人一样，哪怕情到浓时也仿佛不沾俗欲，从容不迫又极尽缠绵。喻文州刚释放不久的情欲在这样的吻下又有了冒火的趋势。  
终于分开的时候喻文州抬手碰了碰王杰希嘴唇被咬伤的地方，被王杰希握住了手腕。  
“有没有人说过你吻技很有特点？”喻文州说。  
王杰希吻着喻文州的指尖，“没有。”他顿了顿，补充了一句：“我没有这样吻过别人。”  
喻文州眼神一黯，却依然表情平静地点了点头。他看着半压在身上没有多余动作的王杰希，犹豫了很久还是问道：“学长，你是不是不会？”  
被无情拆穿的王杰希没有半点窘迫，坦然地“嗯”了一声。事实如此，他完全没有想到今天会和喻文州表白，更没有想到之后还有这样的戏要走，自然没有任何准备的时间。  
两人僵持了片刻，喻文州伸手把床头柜小架子上摆着的付费润滑和安全套捞进手里，轻轻推了王杰希一把，示意他从身上起来。  
“我会。你等我一下。”  
喻文州趁王杰希脸上出现一秒错愕的时间成功推开了他，随手把套扔在床上，拿着润滑进了卫生间，留下王杰希一个人在床上咀嚼“我会”这两个字的含义。  
喻文州没想那么多，也不曾想过通过这点知识上的优势夺回什么主动权，虽然也许王杰希并不介意。毕竟他其实也毫无经验，模仿之前查到的知识来给自己清理和扩张并不轻松。他低着头，用沾满润滑的指尖探入自己的后穴，双腿不受控制地颤抖，必须一手扶着洗漱台的边缘才能保持平衡。恍惚间想起来那正是刚才王杰希吻过的手指。  
王杰希推开门的时候，正巧听到喻文州压低的喘息。  
——终究还是失控了。王杰希想不到喻文州在用怎样的心情去做这件事，至少在他的认知里，这世上恐怕没有这么尽职尽责的一夜情对象。他在抱住喻文州的时候没忍住问，你究竟在想什么。  
喻文州的额头抵在他肩上，半晌后轻轻说：“嘘——帮我一下。”  
不用他提醒，王杰希的手指已经顺着喻文州裸露的脊背一路滑到了他的穴口。原本只是试探着进入了一根手指的后穴瞬间扩张了一倍，喻文州深吸了一口气，强忍着才没呻吟出声。他一言不发地在里面缓慢地搅动着，过了一会儿感觉到怀里的人慢慢缓了过来，忽然勾了勾喻文州自己进入的那根手指。  
喻文州瞳孔一缩，被磨得声音都有些断断续续：“……你真的不会？”  
王杰希认真地点头，用唇帮他拨开遮住眼睛的被汗水浸湿的刘海。“疼吗？”  
喻文州无奈地看了他一眼，声音也软了下来。“没事，你继续吧。”  
直到真正进入，王杰希才意识到刚才那对于喻文州来说也许的确算不上什么疼。即使扩张得已经足够充分，王杰希也还是进入得很艰难。他不得已叹了一口气，想着是不是要说些什么来让喻文州放松一点。  
“文州，”活了三十几年初次尝试讲dirty talk的王律师斟酌了一下措辞，“咬得这么紧干什么。”  
喻文州听完，手背遮在眼睛上，安静了一秒，说：“我还以为你会用什么特别一点的称呼。”  
“比如？”  
喻文州偏过头，大概自己也有点羞于启齿，“比如……对方辩友。”  
“谢谢你提供的灵感，”王杰希在喻文州渐渐放松的身体里终于成功地顶到了最深处，“对方辩友。”  
喻文州一声闷哼，环在王杰希背上的手紧了紧。王杰希刻意停了下来，想让喻文州适应一下这个感觉。  
“你不是说你会么，怎么还这么困难。”  
喻文州愣了一下，从空气里闻到了一丝罕见的醋味，眨了眨眼睛：“让你失望了，我只是知道，并没有……和同性上床的经验。”说完，他半晌感觉不到动静，咬着牙有些难耐地用膝盖撞了撞王杰希的腰：“你动一动。”  
王杰希只是看着他，依然没有行动。喻文州透过模糊的视线，看到王杰希隐约上挑的嘴角。  
于是他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，声音极轻。“学长。”  
成功突破了王杰希的防线。  
其实他始终不明白王杰希为什么对喻文州叫的这声学长那么情有独钟，毕竟叫过他学长的人那么多。正如他或许永远也体会不到，王杰希曾经在无数次回忆起喻文州在校园里用不温不火的嗓音叫出这一个称呼时，内心泛起的那些从未有过的柔软。  
因为毫无疑问，曾经王杰希给不了他想要的回馈，却从始至终给了喻文州他所能给的最珍贵的东西。哪怕被逼入绝境，他都没有对喻文州表现过半分不耐烦，甚至同样一退再退。  
谁又亏欠谁什么呢。  
毫无规律的横冲直撞带着混乱的情欲和痛感共同打断了喻文州的思考。在那些分秒里他突然想起从前在书上看到的一句话，说性爱其实是为了追求最大面积的接触。像深海里快要溺死的鲸鱼终于攀住了一片可以回到潭水的浮木，喻文州在近乎没顶的混沌中又一次吻住了王杰希。

tbc


End file.
